


A Look On The Bright Side

by filthinbeau



Category: Japanese Drama, Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuji woke up on the day of Nobuta's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look On The Bright Side

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011. Pretty stupid and pointless though, with lots of inaccuracy and irrelevancy D:

 

Shuuji woke up slowly to the ticklish feeling on his skin, something soft nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Blinking his eyes he felt an awful headache and foggy, and his head spinning uncontrollably reacting to the different atmosphere of his surrounding. Looking all round himself, Shuuji realised something was off, someone was sharing a bed with him, preventing him from moving away almost immediately from the tight embrace the other person was giving with the strong arm, and rough like a male.

The bed he was lying wasn't the one he had in his room, he knew because it was larger than the single one he own, and this one was more friendly with his stiff back. The brown hair stirred beside him, under the blanket, the skin contact they made caused a shiver ran down his spine. Frowning, he lifted his head from the fluffy white pillow and peeked from under the covers. It shouldn't be a shocking discovery to find himself completely naked next to a very equally one, judging by the way his body felt the warmth emanating from another torso but he screamed nonetheless.

"Shuuji..." He heard the whine from the man rolling over his back, clearly disturbed with his unmanly shriek which he didn't give a damn that much given the confusing situation he was in but the familiarity of the guy's facial feature and voice, had him taken aback with a huge surprise on his reaction. It was Akira and the mere fact alone almost send the sleepy guy down to the floor of the other side of the king-sized bed with his reflective kick.Because this time was different, they've seen each other naked and sharing a bed plenty of times, but they never did them both at the same time. Safe for his quick reaction Akira managed to balance himself and settled with his back against the headboard, massaging the abused thigh. 

"What was that for?" The annoyance was evident in Akira's tone, though his eyes were still only half open, being rubbed repeatedly with the back of his palm. The view of Akira's fully exposed body in front of him already messing up with his groggy brain but the very first thing that reached his mind was the distinctive in the outer appearance of his friend; the lighter colour of his brownish hair, the same length with the addition of curls on the strands and thinner cheeks, all in all he looked much older. He couldn't be changing in just one night could he?

"You're already so weird so early in the morning, Shuuji~" Akira was back in his usual draggy tone, and had his eyes closed now, maneuvered a little to get closer to Shuuji in attempt to embrace the guy and pulling him back to sleep, that was fast being rejected with a firm pushed towards his face, protecting himself from Akira's assault, which was trying to kiss Shuuji's cheek along in the process. And Shuuji couldn't help with the irony of it, how it should be him the one saying that to Akira nearly every day. 

"How old are we?" Shuuji asked, dodging the persistent lips heading to his own refusing one, albeit not moving away from the bed.

Akira stopped in his action, showing a little frown indicating that he was doing a thinking "umm...25...?"

"What year?"

Silence.

Screw the year. Mind in panic, being struck by a lightning couldn't be any worse than this and he sprung up from the bed to check on his self at the large mirror of the dresser, located on his right, leaving a dumbfounded Akira alone on the bed. Shocked and baffled, he stared at the definitely older version of himself in the mirror. The fuller cheeks, shorter hair and darker. Pinching at the flesh around the area under his chin and jaw, Shuuji grimaced. Had he gained weight that much? It was horrifying to know how much fat he already accumulated on his bum and stomach from the looks of it. Otherwise, he totally looked to be around his mid-twenty, even though he was nowhere near it when he had gone to sleep last night.

Shifting his gaze to Akira sprawled wide eagle on the mattress, then to his own reflection he wondered. "What are we? We are just friends, right?" Because normal best friends didn't sleep together naked, and that particular scent they shared, he refused to ponder further but seemingly he failed for what Akira said the next making the fading headache reappeared. "Shuuji~really...?" Akira rolled onto his stomach. "You're practically my wife."

"I am gay...?" He was fighting to stifle another scream.

"I am too..." Akira yawned. "I know i shouldn't let you drink that much last night~" Mumbling quietly into the pillow, Akira was rolling around again, exposing everything of himself freely to Shuuji's reluctant eyes.

Damn, Shuuji cursed, now he seriously needed to avoid from thinking of the stickiness at his lower region, that he refused to acknowledge since the moment he set his eyes open.

"Ah!" Shrieking a little suddenly, Akira jolted up to stand on his feet clumsily in manner, something that never changed through out the year and proceeded to stomp into the bathroom, not before yelling to Shuuji, interrupting his reverie completely. "Better hurry now, the wedding starts in three hours..." that did the trick, Shuuji's face almost stumbled into the mirror hearing the statement, too lost in his own world examining the increasing amount of moles decorating his face.

"Whose wedding?"

With eyes rolling, Akira slid the bathroom door open, showing just his head. "I swear to god i really need to spank some sense into you later, Shuuji." He mumbled again and then, throwing the smallest smile he could plaster on his face. 

"Nobuta's wedding."

Shuuji wasn't sure the right face that he should be making at the moment, but he was fairly confident the headache was gone, and would be replaced with a heart attack, if not sooner. Instincts acting on their own, Shuuji lifted a hand to give himself a hard slap on the face. He waited but nothing came.

 

Shuuji was still in a deep trance by the time Akira parked his car, not moving a muscle on his seat, clad in a black suit and a nicely groomed hair. Somehow he couldn't really remember taking a shower, or even dressing up for the wedding, but the anxiety he was experiencing probably was the same like as if it was his own special day.

The sound of his name being called reached him, making him jumped and successfully forget about his thoughts. Akira was looking at him with genuine concern, something that he cherished dearly in their unique friendship, though he have to admit there was more in that look, an extensive feeling and longed- it was love. And he recognised it. He always sees them in Mariko's expressive eyes before. To that thought Shuuji gulped down non-existent saliva. It was wrong to answer to the feeling, when he didn't even know their supposedly first date or declaration even.

"Are you okay? Did you take the pills?" Akira bombarded the other with questions after another as he could easily see the noticeable change and distress in Shuuji's features. "You do look like something is bothering you..." Because Akira would absolutely notice anything related to him. 

"No, nothing...i'm just really...i don't even know how to explain it." He felt guilty for unable to speak up all the things that have been bugging him since the morning, all the unanswered questions. Hell, he wasn't even able to digest the fact that he was in a homosexual relationship with his best friend, building up a company of their own, living in together very much resembling a married couple, and how Akira had become more mature and organise just after one night was troubling his mind.

"If you are not feeling well, we could just-"

"No really, i'm fine." Shuuji gave a reassuring smile to Akira, in a hope that Akira wouldn't detect the forcefulness of it coming from him and adjusting his collar a little to show some ease. "Let's go." He said and ready to push open the door, but it wasn't that fast enough for his arm was grabbed even before he could land his leg outside of the car, and all that he could feel the next was a pair of lips pressing against his, slowly at first before turning much more passionate, a needy one, just like it suited Akira's personality and attitude from time to time.

He should be disgusted with the way he was responding to Akira's advances, kissing the other back awkwardly as best as he could, as much as he took in his very inexperienced way as far as he remembered, but it seemed like he didn't feel gross one bit. Maybe it was the fact that he was complying to the nagging voice in his brain telling him this was how it should be, that this version of himself was indeed having a relationship with his best buddy of the same gender, and it was not wrong. Or the reason was because Akira was surprisingly a great kisser, despite all of his sloppy speeches and actions, he could almost melt right away with his stern heart. And figured he couldn't be pushing him all suddenly, he might look like he was behaving rather strangely.

"We are really a couple, Shuuji. Believe me." The smirk on Akira's face was like a mocking, teasing his dazed mind after a quite long kiss, leaving him pretty breathless after they broke apart. Surely his face was flushed Shuuji assumed, and he still could feel Akira's warm hand lingering at the back of his neck and the heated session they just shared, he instantly wanting to bury himself somewhere for behaving like a flustered teenage girl having the first kiss of her life.

"Oh god,..." Shuuji mumbled to himself, swearing inwardly.

 

It had been a bit of another shock to him, of how stunning Nobuta looked in her white sleeves long gown, smiling to all of the guests and held her head high. Shuuji had went through phases of dealing with unexpected circumstances of discovering new stuff concerning his own life and the people around him that day, but witnessing the Nobuta as a bride might exceed all of them.

Sitting in a table in the banquet room Shuuji reminisced the fake date he had planned with Mariko to set those two, how Shittaka ruined everything up resulting Nobuta to lose some faith. Despite all of that Shuuji had to bite back a stupid grin at the happiness that seemed to radiate off the groom and the bride. They were such a cute pair. At the same time, he felt proud, almost like feeling he was the one sending away his own daughter under the care of another man. From the way Nobuta's parent were full in tears, especially her father, Shuuji was certain they shared the same feelings with him, only absolutely incomparable.

The celebration afterwards was even more nerve wrecking since Shuuji didn't know what was coming at the end of the evening but turned out it went just fine; he handled it pretty well, a pro in putting facade over wobbly emotion. Spending some times after the reception, Akira left him alone by himself presumably to give him the opportunity to catch up with things, chatting up with their old classmates, anyone that crossed his line of view. Tani was still Tani, the one with the latest information every time and he told Shuuji how the comedy duo already made a debut in the industry, now a regular in Gaki No Tsukai.

And Yamada James, he had grown taller, and wasn't as clueless anymore with every little things that coming out from his mouth. Aoi didn't change much appearance wise and when she talked she had the same skepticism against the world, still bitter and sour but she was smiling to him and all of them. Shuuji would confidently admit that it was an honest smile, no pretentious, probably she was heading to a different direction in her life. He caught sight of Bando lighting up a cigarette, uncaring of the notice ban, a rebel...at least she looked appropriate getting rid of the heavy make up she used to wear back then.

Dressed in a sundress and high heels stood what got to be Mariko. Her hair was longer than a few days before on the very last day he saw her, reaching the middle of her back in soft wave that brushed her freshly perfect skin. She was gorgeous, and elegant. And when she spoke, maturity could be sensed in her voice. She was composed and calm, introducing her fiancee that stood tall beside her. It was Ishizaka senpai, their former basketball captain. They were a matching couple and the utter glee in her smile was blinding him with sappy feelings.

"I always know Nobuta isn't my rival." She whispered close to him, before drawing out with a smirk on her feature. 

"Well...who would've thought..." It gave him a sunny feeling, talking with her again. Shuuji wanted to prolong the conversation but Mariko beat him to it, patting him on the shoulder before winking meaningfully "Good luck with that..." with her eyes glancing over, looking past him to Akira at one corner of the room behind him. Then she excused herself, leaving Shuuji with abashed expression washed over his face, bewildered by his own reaction of the relationship he couldn't be so sure of he was in.

Shuuji felt a tug on his sleeve and realised he must be spacing out again, mind wandering faraway for he didn't aware the groom and the bride were approaching him. Shittaka looked at him with a sheepish grin and suddenly Shuuji was pulled into a harsh hug. Shittaka was repeatedly patting his back with a generous force, muttering endless "thank you...thank you...thank you..." to him. Shuuji guessed he understood what it means but then the hug was too tight, he could almost loses his breathing. By pure luck Nobuta separated them thus bowing apologetically on behalf or her newly husband, and Shuuji thought it was kind of strange to see his friend this close with make up on, feminine looking but the second she started talking, he grinned- Nobuta was still stuttering like before.

"You're not a skeleton anymore. I think...i prefer this better." It was a habit or just the way she talk permanently, that had been part of her, it seemed impossible to be removed, not that he mind that much, it's just the boldness in her words sometimes what made him miss her a lot. At least here he got to see something he was familiar with. "Me too, these suit you..." referring to everything that got her to where she was now; her every day battle against her self-esteem, all the struggles, bumpy friendship and even Shittaka. Though the said person was being dragged away for some toast unfortunately.

"Congratulations." Shuuji mentioned. "You're glowing..." 

"Thanks, you too." Nobuta replied, bringing her blushing face down a bit, smiling shyly.

Shuuji questioned her with a narrow look by that statement. Nobuta obviously faked a cough. "I mean you and Akira..."

"Oh..."

"Looks like i made the right decision, Akira should be where Shuuji is..."

Allowing only a minor hint of stupefied on his face Shuuji proceeded to response. "Long story...you wouldn't want to know." He trailed off then, running out of ideas to continue with his make up stories, in his defense. He bet it wasn't a smoothly short journey to reach here.

In their awkward hug, where Nobuta insisted for them to have one, she muttered casually "I won't forgive the both of you if you guys split up." And Shuuji forgot abruptly the awkwardness of this hug was, much more than when Nobuta gave him a comfort hug back then, because it made him curious how much influence Mariko had on her, or taught her. She was beaming so brightly the moment they parted.

There's a ruckus going on around them of what Shuuji thought a chaos that can only be triggered by a certain someone. "PARTY TIME!" Akira yelled, toppling over the podium to be the first at the dessert table. Yoshida whooped, snatching the microphone out of Akira's hand and lifting up the glass of champagne with one hand rummaging inside his pocket to produce what appeared to be a piece of paper script for speech. They cheered and whistled, taking advantage of the open bar; there was nothing worse than hosting a party and having it be stilted and uncomfortable.

"Everyone seems to be having some fun." Yokoyama sensei appeared from behind, a glass in his hand. He had the typical male pattern of hair loss, the thinning of the frontal hair started to make his forehead bigger.

"Yeah." He said with a single nod, repaying the smile. Shuuji's content smile lasted for barely a second, after finding it was hard to accept that they were no longer underage kids, but a fully grown ups.

 

"I still don't get it how..." Shuuji found himself in their bedroom once again, like jumping from one frame to another.

"Remember when Shittaka told you he was hoping for the second chance? Well Mariko was kind of helping them after we left, sweet right?" Akira was chirping excitedly telling the story, a bit too bouncy on top of Shuuji, who's been pinned under his body.

"I thought i already told you that Shuuji. How come you don't remember...wait, you are forgetful for the rest of this day..." The dexterous fingers of Akira fumbling with the button of his shirt were making him restless, but Akira was oblivious to the storm going on with his inner turmoil. Of course he should be, he wasn't that clueless to guess where this is going to be heading to; one didn't need to master all kind of porn to know what would happen. So when Akira stopped in the middle, choosing to inspect every inch of his face instead Shuuji was grateful to all types of gods existed in this world.

"I knew it. Something is off with you, Shuuji. You're not like this normally..." Akira pensively stated, retreating to lie next to Shuuji facing him with an elbow supporting his head.

"How am i, normally?" 

"Shuuji is always demanding, especially when concerning this..." He felt blood rushing to his face noticing the gleam of naughtiness in Akira's gaze accompanying with a palm that was softly resting over his crotch. It brought Shuuji into tremendous shock causing him to jolt terribly on top of the mattress. Okay he was wrong, this is even more shocking from finding out about Nobuta's marriage. "You're so tense today, i'll help getting you loose." Akira made a promise, already his mood changing drastically.

"Whaat?..I don't know if we should..." Shuuji babbled, he didn't even know they had been doing this kind of thing before.

"Shh...i know you know how i know you know you'll feel good." He made a mistake trying to think of Akira's words, as it cost him with dizziness because of the heat, that Shuuji had to close his eyes when Akira hovered to kiss him full on the lips, tentatively savouring his taste and Shuuji was struggling between focusing to answer as properly as he could, or lending a hand to help getting rid of his pants, to which Akira was still working on with the belt.

"It's okay, i will do all the work." Akira smiled. Shuuji was having a battle with his own desire, whether to feel flatter with Akira's unconditionally sweet treatment to him, while they were going to do the thing that he wouldn't be possibly imagined and ever dreamed of, but in the end he just wait with sheer curiousity until the other finished pulling off the pants and underwear from his legs. The exposure of his naked lower self to Akira's burning eyes forming a brand new level of embarrassment in the pit of his stomach, realising that he should put faith in Akira to take care of him, something he thought his older version would gladly appreciated.

Shuuji was trying so hard counting on the cornice patterns on the white ceiling above him, not knowing if he was ready for the next move, or even ready for all of this but upon Akira's hand stroking him to bring it to life, his breath hitched, and he jerked against the pillow quite vigorous due to his lack of knowledge of what reaction he should give in time like this. Shuuji had never felt like this before, that was a fact. It was a weirdest mix between excited, nervous, terrified and anxious he had ever felt, when Akira's hot breath tickled his erection.

It didn't register into his distracted mind all those odd noises he was making, all the desperateness that was shown in his raging breath, though he was feeling sorry for yanking a bit on Akira's hair, urging the other to go faster with various antics Akira performed with his mouth, shamelessly but it didn't really matter that much as he heard himself chanting Akira's name the moment he felt himself reaching close.

He could almost be bursting right away if not for the sudden emptiness enveloping him, when Akira left him to the cold air. It caused him to whine a little, "Akira..."

"I think i still want to be inside you after all..." In a split second Akira seemed to turn into a different person, perhaps not an entirely different one only more firm and determination in his tone that Shuuji slowly came to realise how he adored that part of him every time Akira was serious about something. His dark eyes held him rooted to the bed, the hand that was rubbing at the back of his thigh felt too good, reassuring of something better, without second guessing Shuuji thought he wouldn't mind allowing himself to be taken into the complete control of Akira's ministration.

All the unfairness he felt from the humiliation of being the only naked one in the room gone, by the time Akira pulled off the last remaining clothes from his body, and they engaged into yet another deep kiss, fell into a rhythmic movements of leisure grinding against each other's hard on, that Shuuji wondered how he was able to hold up until now and didn't even know he was capable of doing that moves.

"Everything about you are weird today, Shuuji but i still love you anyway..." Kissing Shuuji's forehead Akira climbed down, producing randomly a small bottle which according to Shuuji's limited information was a lubricant and it somehow scaring him a bit to know what those slicked fingers were going to do, but still he braced himself when the first digit entered him, bit by bit up to the knuckle. Painful and unpleasant, but he couldn't be mad at Akira for not waiting for him to adjust to the foreign object being inserted into him, for Akira have no clue he wasn't the normal Shuuji, or else...logically.

Soon after Akira added the second finger, feeling the increasing looseness around his fingers and started thrusting, to that Shuuji gripped the sheets tighter in his grasp, preventing himself from choking back a loud sob, tears pooling in his eyes. Akira noticed the discomfort in Shuuji and leaned down to kiss his ears out of smoothness. Lying to himself was no use, it did scratch his pride to submit just like this, but going with the flow, wasn't always the wrong choice, notably when Akira curled his fingers and scissored them inside, whispering close to Shuuji's ear. "You're incredibly quiet today..."

"...why?" Akira went on and kissed his ears, joining another finger into him, and Shuuji was flaming with needs to the scraping of Akira's long fingers against his inner walls, and the way their groins crashed deliciously. Akira couldn't be impossibly harder than him, could he?

"At times like this you would curse me for going too slow." The nibbles descended to Shuuji's collarbone, twisting the eager fingers inside him. "...Shuuji..." Akira placed a chaste kiss on his middle chest, before looking him straight to the eye. "I am lonely here, when you're not talking..." Shuuji could almost see the child in Akira's mature form on top of him uttering words by words, pouting and he could feel the dark blush crept over his already flushed face. 

Panting, Shuuji was having a hard time when he finally answered "i...i don't know, just hurry up..." as it was the only thing he managed to draw out of his brain. "Just hurry." He barked, impatient and powerless against his unbeknownst need.

"Uh..." Shuuji moaned out, after failing to restrain from making them continuously when a certain spot within him being grazed with the fingertips, a spongy spot and it was undeniably a bliss. Shuuji felt it all the way to his toes. A few more thrusts and Akira withdrew the wet digits.

Somewhere in his sanity Shuuji wished he would be waking up, if this is just another bad unpleasant dream but then it never happened; he was still splayed on the bed, Akira was staring down at him, spreading his shaking knees wider apart with equally trembling hands and instantly Shuuji's gaze dropped to his side, watching Akira guiding his condom covered manhood, slick with lube to penetrate him was apparently not a right choice. Even though he couldn't see, still the pain was there, at his unused opening, like his body being torn into thousands of pieces of flesh.

When Akira pushed in more, he was moving way too fast by Shuuji's standard, and Shuuji's gasps came out with strained whimpers so much he had to clutch for Akira's shoulder hard to stop him from going any further. "Wait..." His voice got lost into a sharp intake of breath to adjust of something bigger than fingers, hot and pulsating filling him, namely Akira's. "Whenever you are ready." Encouraging, Akira drew a small random patterns on his inner thighs, wanting to soothe him.

A slow breathing did help, as Shuuji now felt his muscles relaxing and then he voluntarily spreading his legs to accommodate Akira better to move. "You can, now..." Akira obeyed and did as he was told, drawing back nearly all the way out with groans passed his parted lips, before sliding himself gradually into Shuuji, up to the hilt. A new ripple of ache welcomed him when Akira began his thrusting, with lips biting Shuuji dug his fingers into Akira's arms that he was holding desperately, hoping the pain would turn into something else, something that he was sure would soon consumed him- because that was the point of having sex.

And then it occurred, the minute Akira lifted one of his leg, searching for the right angle, Shuuji could feel the ease of the friction between them, of the nice sensation it gave to both of them that caused the inability to even out their breathes, and how his abandoned erection pressing against Akira's abdomen elevated the pleasure seeking process. Masturbating was nowhere near this. 

"Too good..." Akira said, eyes pinched shut to bury himself deeper into Shuuji.

Shuuji was all composed, succeeded in muffling and bite back moans after moans while pushing forward his hips to counter with Akira's thrusting, so when Akira did some movements with his hips, rolling forward and deeper into him, Shuuji was surprised with the loud noises he made from the back of his throat, responding to the fact that a certain spot in him being hit, again and again. "Do that again..." He panted, wasn't really expecting that all with the sudden request. Just earlier he was flabbergasted, nervous with his zero knowledge of sex, and now he made a shameless request to Akira? Shuuji was face palming himself, and he did it physically too, trying to hide his face somewhere.

"Like this?" Akira chuckled in between grunts of appreciation to the tight clenching that Shuuji did around him when he rolled his hips forward again. "...yesss..." Shuuji was nodding, almost too vaguely to be noticed with his face hidden beneath his quivering palms but Akira decided to pry them open with a throaty giggles. "I don't even wanna know what makes you so adorable today..." It did bother Shuuji how Akira was talking too much even in the most embarrassed situation but then he was fast forgiving, when Akira picking up the pace, moving with more hasty speed, that caused his nipples tingled and toes curling greatly, with his legs hanging in the air on either side of Akira's hips.

It was completely ridiculous, Shuuji thought, of how much he was enjoying this, having Akira plunged continuously into him, how his noises weren't reserved anymore, and he had to shut his eyes helplessly under Akira's mercy when the other scrambled blindly between their sweaty bodies to squeeze and started to stroke his forgotten erection. He knew Akira was watching him again, it took him a few seconds to be able to get his eyes back open and their eyes met, Akira's was very dark and the intensity of the stare turning him into incoherent mess, babbling "...god.." and "god..." over and over again. Eventually he broke apart, changing his gaze to all over the room, everywhere but Akira.

Akira laughed, of what came out easily and leaned down to kiss Shuuji's chest and then forward to his collarbone, upwards later to his neck. Shuuji submerged into the feel, his neck arched, his whole body arched corresponding with their crazy momentum of hips meeting hips. "You're so full of surprises today..." Akira laughed again, only whispery and never halted in pumping him. 

"You talk way too...much." Shuuji retorted back effortless, he could care less of it, it was the heat and friction all he wanted. At one point their forehead collided with each other's, their breaths mingled together and Shuuji kind of stunned of how good Akira looked, from up close just inches from his face like this, that he forgot the unrealistic circumstances he was in. He thought it was worth it, to have Akira sneaking an arm at the back of his neck cradled him like he was the most precious being in the world while moving inside him. Akira kissed him on the lips afterwards.

Shuuji's hands left the crumpled sheets, sort of doing aimless roaming on Akira's backside, couldn't quite figure out what to do, alternatively he settled them on Akira's shoulder, wrapping around the contour, voicelessly demanded urging for the other to go faster, pulling Akira even closer to him until their chest glued together. Instinctively Shuuji snapped his hips sharply, already too much to hold anymore, and it caused Akira to groan aloud, pushing with utmost force, followed with moans to the contracting that Shuuji made with his wall muscles. Akira stroked and slid his fingers up his length, and Shuuji's vision blurred from the raw orgasm- Shuuji came so hard it almost hurt, nearly losing his breath out of all those unrestrained grunts and moans.

The clamping that Shuuji did sent Akira over the edge, head buried in the crook of Shuuji's neck, muffling down his crying of "Shuuji..." and gurgling throaty sounds that he never heard before with body shook heavily, still rolling his hips, emptying himself into the confinement of the elastic surface deep inside Shuuji. Shuuji was able to feel his body shivered to the warmth gushing within him. It was purely foreign and new, but comfortingly acceptable at the same time.

Akira planted tiny little kisses all over Shuuji's face in between recovering from the high, before kissing his lips again in a lazy, lingering one. The light was reflecting the sheen of sweat in Akira's skin, the dampness of his hair because of it and sticking to one side of the head, where Shuuji's fingers got lost tangled up in the strands.

Later, when Akira was curling beside him, snuggling up against his body just like the position he had been woken up to, Shuuji took a time fathoming the heated session he had with Akira, of how absurd this situation was and he couldn't even put a finger to what this really mean. They were both sticky and the mess still stuck on their stomach and lower body were calling for them to be cleaned but the twin three-legged clay pig sitting stiffly on top of the bedside table magically captured his attention first, holding those two in both hands, and playing with it. While Akira, he was fast collapsing next to him, exhaustively whining.

"Are we happy? Are you really happy with me?" Shuuji asked, cleared his throat to get the raspiness away, twirling the pigs and tracing the broken one on his left hand, where it lost a fracture of both of the small ears. Shuuji knew he could quell other questions but this one, possibly would give him the knowledge that he yearned the most. 

He heard Akira snorted and for a while there's a pause of silence until Akira spoke up with a breezy voice "we wouldn't be doing this if we aren't..." Akira said and sighed sleepily against his nape. "I'm glad we are friends..." That actually succeeded in stringing out the most sincere smile out of him, unhooking all those taut knots coiling everywhere within him. Almost made sense to Shuuji, everything was, even though he was readily in a situation where none of the these made any sense. At least he didn't end up alone and miserable, yes?

"Let's just sleep, Shuuji." Akira landed an arm across his waist, hugging him. He didn't make any pursuit to move away, instead he lied there, letting himself being embraced to sleep, because all he cared about was the serenity of Akira's sleeping figure and the nice feeling of warmth emanating from his body. Just by his presence, Shuuji was somehow hesitant to fall asleep.

 

When Shuuji woke up early in the morning, the narrow space of his single bed greeted him. The smell of his own lingered on the pillow underneath his head and the blanket wasn't as thick as previously anymore. Looking around, he realised he was on his bed, inside his room and Kouji was still soundly sleeping in front of him on a different bed, small and...smaller than him. Groggily, Shuuji lifted the blanket, peeking under the cover and was glad knowing he was in his shirt and loose sweatpants and no specific person snuggled up into him- he felt a bit cold without the warmth.

He sat there against the headboard, trying to remember the details of what happened in his unconscious state, but only fragments of it were vivid in his memory, of one of the few parts he wanted the most to forget instantly. And if he were honest with himself, he would have to admit that it was frankly pleasing, until the need to ignore the sticky mess inside his pants without doubt was becoming unbearable. Though he was opted to feel relieved knowing he was having another weird dream but Shuuji wasn't able to shake off the slightest bit of disappointment- emptiness, confusion, and agitation all combined to seep through him.

Was he just upset about missing some memories, or was it something more? He couldn't really tell.

Shuuji's hands traveled everywhere all over his body, checking on the skin and limited flesh; he was more a bone than a meat, like the usual. Absentmindedly he lifted a hand, pinching experimentally at one cheek before putting pressure on doing it. He waited but nothing came.

 

There was no version of Akira that could be called a decent guy or becoming one… not if you mixed in and spoke to the man himself. Eccentric, careless, sloppy, and highly annoying. Those were more of the words that Shuuji would be using if he had to write a biography for Akira. But, in spite of all that, Akira did his work with a certain amount of pride, knowing he’s the best at what he did because he took the time to do everything right at his own pace, like he did with the haunted house, producing Nobuta, or consistently finding the right way to get on his nerves. Above all, he was a loyal companion, a trait Shuuji wouldn't trade with anything else in the world. And Akira proved it just well, following him all the way to the new town.

"Nobuta said Akira should be where Shuuji is." Akira explained of what Shuuji had predict or already heard. "She said she will be fine wherever she is..."

Akira talked about it with giggles and compliments, praising how amazing Nobuta was for sending him away to Shuuji. A bugger Shuuji thought, maybe the inability to read a situation was more suitable to describe him best. In the end Shuuji concluded that he was just reading it a bit too well. Nobuta ought to prove herself that she can manage no matter how; she was the smart one after all.

"What are you smiling at?" Akira poked him on the cheek, and looked at him in the eye, expectant.

Losing his composure was uncommon for Shuuji, keeping everything up was his specialty anyway. For every little stumble he got, he would make sure to make up lost ground by being that much better the next time. So when the first cracks appeared in his seemingly impenetrable shield, the reaction was fast, using all willpower he could muster to give the most unperturbed emotion, corresponding to the way Akira was now leaning closer to his face, inches apart, like it was the first time they were ever that way. Shuuji didn't flinch away from the hot breath Akira was puffing however.

"Nothing..." Replying, he brushed the other and turning his direction into the seashore, unaware of the tottering smile on his lips for no apparent reasons but more likely being reminded bleary of the dream, or whatever it was, because Shuuji contemplated he might consider permitting a second thought, as perchance his seemingly wish was granted, of one he couldn't recall making it, close to never. And he got to witness blurry snippets of his future life, a pretty long one too.

Because he lead a happy life in there- one thing he could proudly be sure of.

"Ne..ne...ne...tell me." Akira continued to prod, persistent and pushy. Shuuji liked to think he had something to answer, much to his dismay he found he had none. The sea water reached up until the ankle, soaking their sneakers wet and Shuuji took the chance to splash Akira with hands full of cold water, hoping for the boy to stop with his poking. It did help. They kicked the water into each other's direction, running around and enjoying their youth.

"Ah!" Akira shrieked, his gakuran was wet from the top to the pants. And so was Shuuji.

"What?"

"I dropped my clay pig from the box...i think i lost it..." Akira said, showing neither hint of worry nor guilty, on the face that bore no proper expression.

He didn't mind getting use to it.

"You'll find it..."

 


End file.
